my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Lexing
Emma Lexing is the wife of Mark Wellace. She and Mark have two children, Ben and Anne. She is loving and caring about her husband and children and initially frustrated when Mark pushes them away, but she stays loyal to him even after his shooting. Biography Star Rider ZERO Season 1 She first appears when she speaks to Mark on the phone telling him to take back the reporter position as she knows he is most happy when he does that. Later when she hears Mark has been shot twice, she and her children hurry to the hospital, but Mark pushes them away, apparently afraid that he failed them. Telling him they were worried sick about him, she says they will leave if he really wants them too, but he can always come home. Later when the incident is reported and she sees Mark saving the children on the bus, she is proud and says their children should be proud. When asked when their father will come back, Emma says he will take his time, but he will come back. A while later, she would take her son and daughter and mother in law out for a day of fun in the mall when she gets in a fight with Anne about her behavior. When they left for the bank, they became victim of a heist there of the Venom Gang who attacked the bank. Becoming infected with venom spread by Madison Crena, she tries to help Anne who is kicked unconscious by the gangmembers. When Madison is in contact with the police outside, she stands up to Madison asking her why she is doing this and as one of the visitors is getting worse, she tries to appeal to Madison's human side. To no avail ultimately, Madison kills the visitor who was getting worse. Ultimately she would be present when Mark, as Star Rider ZERO, attacked and took out the remaining gang members and Madison. After that she would be surprised to learn Mark was actually there when it happened. After putting her children at home, she leaves and brings home Ellie. A few days later Emma and Ben would be watching television as they expected Anne to be in her room. When Anne didn't answer her mother's calls, she became worried and tried to get inside the room. The room was locked however and she and Ben had to force their way inside, discovering her daughter had disappeared through the window. She was unable to reach her cell, and worried sick, when Mark called her, surprising her, but immediately dropping her in desperation when he tells her Anne had been arrested for possession of drugs. First telling Mark it is all his fault, she tells him she will come to him. After picking up her car keys and telling Ben to watch the house, she drives away in her car. On the road however, she soon finds herself being followed by a car, in which one of the men control an attack drone and fire at her. Forced to crash into the rail and tumble through the woods below and partially hit by the missile, her fate is unknown. She is later revealed to be still alive and revealed to be found by men of the Mexus Cartel, who do nothing but make a video of it. Jesse Levans and other officers finally found her and transported her to the hospital where she would later be visited by her children. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO Category:Human Category:Female Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:Wellace Family